Now or Never
by Inspired Star Eyes
Summary: When Mithos was defeated, the two seperate worlds joined together and brought peace. Our favorite adventurers have regrouped just in time for the holidays. And with an invitation to Altimira's Valentine's Day Party, romace is sparking and blooming for all them. Colloyd, Gesea, Sheelos, and a bit of RainexRegal fluff
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my very first fan fiction, so I hope its ok. If I made any mistakes, please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS characters. I just write about 'em. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The icy December wind howled, blowing around all of the loose snow. The snow glistened in the morning sunlight. Colette Brunel stepped out of the Inn and took a deep breath. She was the first one out the door, wearing a light pink scarf around her neck and snow gloves on her hands.<p>

She walked down to the field and jumped into the snow. Colette moved her legs back and forward, creating an angel. She laughed and got up to admire her work. Colette loved the snow, especially now that she could feel how cold it is. She repeated a few times, laughing and enjoying the morning as she wished she could have done for a long time.

"Colette, is there room for me too?" Lloyd said, as he came out the door.

"Of course! The snow is wonderful!" She replied. Lloyd ran and dived into the snow.

"BRRRR! This snow is **cold!**" Lloyd complained, shivering. Colette laughed and nodded.

A few minutes afterwards, everyone else piled out of the inn. They all ran and collapsed into the snow. After a while, Genis had an idea. He grabbed a chunk of snow and molded it into a sphere. He grinned evilly and chucked it hard at the back of Lloyd's head.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Genis yelled. Lloyd laughed and threw a snowball at Colette. Colette smiled and threw one at Sheena. Pretty soon, everyone was throwing, laughing and getting whapped in the face at random.

"There's no strategy to this!" Raine complained. "If you want to win a game with aim and angle, you need to have a str-AAAAHHHHH!" she got interrupted by a snowball. "Ok, whoever threw that is in BIG trouble!" everyone laughed and Raine got VERY irritated.

"Hey, what if we did teams? It could be 4 vs.4 or four teams of two!" Zelos suggested.

"Ok, let's do four teams of two. Lloyd, why don't you choose the teams?" said Colette.

"Ok. How about Genis with Presea, Professor Sage with Regal, Colette with me and...Sheena with Zelos!" Mostly everyone agreed and they got into their teams.

* * *

><p>After they built their wall, Zelos turned to Sheena. "I cannot believe that Lloyd put us on a team together! What was he thinking?" Zelos angrily punched the snow. Zelos on a team with Sheena? Didn't Lloyd know them well enough to know that Zelos and Sheena on a team together would end badly?<p>

"Well, maybe it was so I could smack him in the face for making me snowball fight_ with_ you and not _against_ you," Sheena replied. She was just as mad as Zelos was, but she'd been making snowballs instead of punching the ground.

"Good idea!" Zelos said, grabbing a snowball. "Let's get him!"

* * *

><p>Genis was applying some more snow to his and Presea's wall when Presea began mumbling under her breath.<p>

"Presea, is something wrong?" Genis asked.

"I was just wondering who we should attack first. Regal would be a good target, but I assume that Sheena will be fast." Presea answered.

"Oh, I see. That's actually pretty smart. We shouldn't waste our snowballs on Raine, because she's not very good. Um, Other than that, I guess we should just have fun!"

"Genis?"

"Yes, Presea?"

"Um, uh, you're…such a...k-kid."

* * *

><p>"Dang this snow! It's so unstable! Why won't it just stay still?" Lloyd complained. He was having some trouble with the wall.<p>

"Lloyd," Colette laughed "The snow isn't like wood; it crumbles if you press too hard. What you need to do is press it down firmly, but not too hard." Colette reached her arms around Lloyd and moved his hands in order to help him build the wall. Lloyd blushed but paid attention.

"Uh, thanks, Colette. Now we can get everyone!"

"You're welcome! Let's go!"

The eight of them spent the entire day playing in the snow. By the time it was sunset, they had been soaked from getting hit by so much snow. They trekked inside and Genis and Regal made dinner.

"You know, Christmas is in only 3 days, and I don't have gifts for you guys yet!" said Sheena, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! We need to go shopping! I guess that we'll have to do that tomorrow. I'm bushed," Colette said and everyone nodded.

"Night, guys," said Lloyd with a yawn.

"Night, Lloyd! Night, Colette! Night, Sheena! Night Zelos! Night, Raine! Night, Regal! Goodnight, Presea!" yawned Genis as he followed Lloyd up to his room that he shared with Regal.

"Goodnight, everyone!" said Colette as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow!" said Sheena.

"Night," said Presea as she joined everyone else in walking up the stairs, Raine and Regal taking the rear.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! I loved writing it and as you read this, I'm working on chapter 2!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry about this, but the last chapter was WAY too short. I'm trying to make up for it in this chapter, but I don't have much to go on with no reviewers :(

Again, I don't own TOS characters, but I do own Leenal. This chapter mainly focuses on Colette, but ocasionally switches to Lloyd and Sheena. It mostly takes place at the mall DUN DUN DUN! (lol)

* * *

><p>Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea and Regal all walked into the mall. It was truly facinating. On every door there were whreathes and green and red streamers lined the walls. Every so often, a christmas tree with bright, sparkeling lights would appear in the middle of the walking area. Everyone was walking around with red and white santa hats. The employees wore green stockings, with shorts that were ripped at the bottom and shoes with bells that jingled whenever they walked.<p>

"Oh, wow! It looks like Christmas two days early!" Colette exclaimed. She spun around to admire the scenery. An employee ran up to the group.

"Welcome! I'm Leenal from the Perfect Gift shop! You guys are, like, so not wearing your Santa hats!" said the employee.

"Santa hats? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"Are you telling me you didn't get some? Gasp!" Leenal said. The group sweatdropped. "Well, here! Everybody take one, and enjoy your shopping expierence! Toodles!" Leenal skipped back to her shop after everyone grabbed a santa hat.

"Is it just me, or did that girl seriously loose her marbles?" Lloyd said, as he stared at the spot Leenal had been standing in 30 seconds ago.

"I don't know, Lloyd, but she was P-R-E-T-T-Y! I gotta follow her!" Zelos said as he followed the shop employee. Sheena rolled her eyes, like she couldn't care less.

"Well, I suggest we all shop seperatly." Said Raine

"Huh? Why!" Genis asked.

"It would seem that if we shop together, we'd all be tempted to look at what other people are getting for us," Regal answered.

"I would have to agree with that," agreed Presea.

"I'll go in this direction," Sheena said, pointing her finger in to her left. "Let's meet back here in two hours or at 1:00." Everyone nodded as they all took off in different directions.

* * *

><p>It was Noon and Colette already had gifts for Genis, Presea, Raine and Regal. She was looking around an accessory shop for Sheena and had already picked out a "Magic 'Fishing' Kit" for Zelos. All she needed now was to buy the gifts for Sheena and Zelos and get a gift for Lloyd.<p>

Lloyd was the hardest to get a Christmas present for. It wasn't like everyone else, where she could get something she knew they were somewhat interested in. It had to be something that would make him smile, mabye even laugh. It had to be perfect. _What_ Colette thought _would make the perfect Christmas gift for Lloyd?_ She knew it had to be something Lloyd liked.

She exited the shop and went searching for a new one. She saw shops that would intrest her alot, but none that Lloyd would enjoy. _If only I could follow other people, to see what they were getting him._ She sighed. That would be like cheating, and that would be mean. Then, an idea struck her: she could follow Lloyd!

* * *

><p>Sheena was at the opposite end of the mall, sitting in the food court. She'd been really slow getting gifts, but she was nearly done. Raine had been the easiest to shop for, she got her "Archeology Mania, Vol. 4". Raine already had Vol. 1 and Vol. 2 and Sheena figured there would be someone who would get her Vol. 3.<p>

She just finished getting a Kendama Cleaning Kit for Genis. All she had left was...Zelos. She was an idiot for doing that. She left Zelos to be last. She should have done him first, not leave him to be last!

It wasn't her fault that her heart didn't have a mind. She knew that she always saved her favorites for last. Her heart was an idiot for falling in love with that idiot. Zelos Wilder, the stupidest, most annoying human being ever created, the guy who won't stop falling for girls had actually stolen her heart.

_I should get him something he won't like! Then I'll be closer to even with him for taking my heart which was rightfully mine!_

* * *

><p>Lloyd was making his way back to the entrance. Although there was still half an hour left until the group was due to meet back here, he was done shopping. He went over the things He had gotten out loud.<p>

"_Archeology Mania Vol. 5'_ for Raine, _Spell Card Creation Kit Straight from Mizuho_ for Sheena, Proper Axe wheilding gloves for Presea, _Creating Good uses for the Kitchen: Exclusive from the Wonder Chef_ for Regal, _Create Your own Kendama kit and History Book _for Genis and _The Fighting Moves for Catching Girls_ for Zelos! That's everything, as long as Genis, Zelos and Regal keep their promise!"

* * *

><p>Colette was standing far enough away so that Lloyd couldn't see her, but she could hear him. Why didn't he say her gift out loud? she knew he couldn't see her, so why?<p>

_Well_, Colette thought, _Mabye he didn't **buy** me one, but if that's so, I'll bet he's gonna **make** me one!_

Colette giggled with happiness. She knew exactly what she was getting Lloyd.

* * *

><p>It was 1:00 and everyone was standing back at the entrance.<p>

"The shopping operation was very succesful. I hope everyone enjoys their gifts," said Presea in her normal flat monotone voice.

"But, how are we going to wrap them? Zelos, Regal and I are helping Lloyd do something tonight, so we won't be here!" Genis asked, a bit worried.

"We've worked out a system. Colette will wrap the presents for Genis and Presea, Presea will wrap the presents for me and Zelos, I'll wrap the presents for Regal and Raine and Raine will wrap the presents for Lloyd and Colette. You see? It all works out!" Sheena said.

"Great! I guess we'll see you guys tomarrow, so we can help set up the inn!" said Zelos as he and the boys walked out of the mall.

* * *

><p>"I really apriciate you guys doing this!" Lloyd yelled so he could be heard over the wind. They had borrowed the Rheiards to get to their destination faster. They finally landed in an area that was near Luin. "I know I saw it around here, somewhere...Ah ha! Found it!" Lloyd picked up a hunk of wood.<p>

"You needed us to get a hunk of wood?" Genis asked.

"It's a bit of sacred wood that I found and I wanted to leave it it a place that I would remember." Lloyd said.

"I hope your tools aren't too rusty. Otherwise, they're going to snap in half after you finsh carving this!" Zelos stated.

"Heh-heh"Lloyd sweatdropped. Genis shook his head.

"We'd better hurry, before we freeze to death." Regal remarked.

"Good Idea. Let's head back."

They jumped on the Rheirards and flew back to Flanior. Once they got to the inn, the girls were already asleep. Genis, Regal and Zelos headed to bed and Lloyd got out his old, chipped, and rusty carving tools and began making the perfect Christmas present for Colette.

* * *

><p>well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I hope it was long enough, this time and I hope I got more into depth with characters. If you have any ideas for what people will get for gifts, I'd love to hear them!<p>

Please let me know if I made any mistakes!

SPOILER: zelos buys everyone matching outfits! They all have trees on them and say either 'save the world' or 'I saved the world'!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Everyone! (gets glared at) Heh-heh. Um, sorry about not updating in, like, forever but I've kinda been missing the one thing that every author needs: motivation. And without a responding audience, there's no motivation left in me. Don't get me wrong, I'm still gonna finish this story, and I'm grateful for my 69 hits.

**Special thanks to FlameUser64 for the advice and idea!**

This is the Christmas chapter, and it's in the middle of Summer! lol Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The windows were comepletely covered with frost on the outside, and each one had a string of white lights around the frame. Regal and Genis were in the kitchen, making French Toast for breakfast. There was a small wreath on both sides of the kitchen door, one wreath had a X in the middle it, made with a fork and a spoon.<p>

In the middle of the main room was a gigantic Christmas tree covered in colored lights that flashed on and off every other minute. Raine and Sheena were placing multi-colored and odly-shaped ornaments on the tree. Presea and Zelos were carring in the presents and placing them under the tree. Colette was using her angel wings to place a beautiful glittering star on top of the tree. She carefully placed it on top an backed away to admire it. Afterwards, she flew down to help Presea and Zelos.

Sheena looked over at the clock. It was 8:15. "Where on earth is that lazy lump? He should have been up an hour ago!"

"Lloyd dosn't usually sleep in this long. I wonder what's keeping him," Zelos thought out loud.

"Mabye he was up too late," said Raine.

"In that case, we shouldn't wake him. I'm positive that he'll come down when he's ready," Colette said and everyone nodded and went back to work.

At 8:25, Genis yelled out "BREAKFAST!" and everyone put down what was in their hands and headed tward the table.

"Wow! this is the best French Toast I've ever tasted!" Colette exclaimed.

"Yeah! How come you guys never made it for us before?" Sheena asked.

"Well...I don't know actually." Genis admitted.

"Genis, I sincerly hope you get a new apron for Christmas," Raine sighed. "At least _that_ explains where all of your stains come from." Genis blushed a bit but then nodded. His current apron had a big hole in the torso and tiny holes nearly everywhere else.

"Yeah, a new apron _would_ be nice..." he

"Lloyd _still_ hasn't come down yet. I hope he's O.K." Colette worried.

"Yeah. I'll go check on him," Zelos said. He climbed up the stairs started to walk toward the room that he and Lloyd shared.

* * *

><p>Zelos was wondering around the second floor of the inn.<p>

_Lloyd's been in the room for a long time now. He's even missing breakfast! Colette must be worried_. Yes, Zelos knew Lloyd and Colette had a thing for each other. It was pretty obvious. Too bad they won't admit it. He always thought that they'd make a cute couple.

_Although, admitting feelings is **really** hard. I don't even have the guts to do it!_ Zelos thought. He knew that he loved Sheena. But he couldn't figure out why. She always yelled at him, she thought he was an idiot, constantly insulted him and she's never mad at anyone _but_ him. He could have any other girl in the world, yet his heart chose Sheena?

_That's why_ Zelos thought. _I **could** have any other girl in the world who would easily fall for me._ _But Sheena, she's different._

* * *

><p>Zelos finally walked into his shared room and walked over to Lloyd's bed.<p>

"Lloyd, come on, man! Get up! You're missing breakfast!" Zelos yelled. Lloyd rolled over on one shoulder.

"LLOYD IRVING! YOU'RE MISSING BREAKFAST! WAKE UP!" Lloyd sprang upright and opened his eyes.

"Oh, morning, Zelos," Lloyd said, in a casual tone."Do you know how much longer until breakfast? I'm starving!" Zelos sweatdropped.

"Well, that's what I came up here for. Breakfast is ready and you still wern't awake! Colette was starting to get worried that her boyfriend would forget to wake up." Lloyd blushed and glared at Zelos.

"If you made fun of Colette, I swear..." Lloyd started.

"Relax, Lloyd. I was just just kidding. Now come down before it's all gone." Lloyd nodded and he and Zelos walked down the stairs.

The rest of the day was filled with Christmas carols and decorating. The holiday cheer was going around and everyone was cautiously avoiding the fireplace, where the Mistletoe was hung.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Christmas Morning<strong>_

Genis was the first one to wake up. He inhaled and opened his eyes. _Finally_ he thought _It's Christmas morning, at last!_ He smiled and looked at the clock. 6:45. He sighed. No one would be awake this early.

He roled over in his bed and was about to go back to sleep when an idea poped into his mind. He smiled to himself and lept out of bed. He ran over to Regal's side of the room and shook him hard.

"Regal!" he said "Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Genis, if you plan on waking everybody up, I'll go down and start breakfast. What did we agree on?" Regal asked.

"Pancakes. I'll be down once everybody's awake, kay?"

"I'll be waiting." Regal said as he started walking out of the room.

"Wait! How come you're not getting dressed?" Genis called out. Regal turned around.

"Zelos has requested that we not get dressed until we've opened the presents he got for us. Do you not remember?"

"Oh, right. See ya in a minute!" Genis said as he skipped down the hallway to Lloyd and Zelos' room. He threw open the door and yelled.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!"

"What the devil is going on?" Zelos yelled as he sat upright.

"Wake up! Get up! COME ON!" Genis insisted.

"Genis, can't you be a bit more considerate on what time it is?" Lloyd complained.

"Sorry, but Raine said we can't open presents until everyone's awake." Genis explained.

"So you're going around waking everyone up?" Zelos asked.

"Yup!" Genis chimed.

"You're an evil genius, Genis" Lloyd said as he shook his head. "I guess we could go down and set the table. Come on, Zelos." Zelos nodded as he and Lloyd walked downstairs. Genis walked down the hall to Colette and Presea's room. He was about to open the door, when he realised that this was _Presea's_ room. He didn't want to interupt Presea's dream.

Presea was probably sleeping peacfully. If he woke her up, she'd probably just be mad at him. He knew what Presea thought about him. She thought he was an immature, childish kid. He couldn't go around waking everybody up so he could open his presents, that would make him look like a kid.

He sighed. Even if Presea thought he was childish, he was also smart. He'd use waking her up as an oppertunity to get colser...

He knocked on the door. He heard a groan and opened the door.

"I hope I'm not interuppting, but it's Christmas, and half of us are already awake, so...um..." Neither Presea or Colette reacted. He walked over th Presea and nuged her gently.

"Presea," he said "wake up. come on, It's Christmas, you don't want to sleep through a holiday!" He leaned his face over her's and nuged her again. She opened her eyes and saw Genis smiling. She smiled back.

"Good morning, Genis. I presume, based on you waking up so early, that it must be Christmas."Presea said. Genis stood upright and nodded. To his suprise, Presea was not infact mad, she seemed, on the contrary,_ happy_. He walked over to Colette's bed and yelled for her to get up.

"Oh, hi, Genis! Is it really Christmas?" she asked.

"Yup! Sure is!" he replied cheerfully.

"Colette, let us go downstairs." Presea said, stretching. Colette nodded and she and Presea headed downstairs.

Genis woke up Sheena and Raine and, after getting smaked in the head once by Sheena and twice by Raine, everyone was downstairs and at the table, eating breakfast.

"It's been a while since we had pancakes," Sheena noticed, as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Normally whenever you say pancakes, Genis, I'm used to you saying 'Stalagmite', afterwards," Lloyd observed. Genis shook his head.

"Lloyd, I don't say 'pancakes' I say 'It's pancake time! Stalagmite!"

After everyone had placed their dishes in the sink, Zelos stood up.

"Since everyone's done eating, I'll go get your presents from me!" Zelos said, as he left the room. A minute later, he returned and passed out everyone's presents.

"Oh!" Colette exclaimed "Thak you, Zelos! I'll go put it on right away!"

"I shall also take this opertunity to change into my new outfit," Presea said.

"You got an outfit too, Presea?" Genis asked. Zelos laughed.

"I got an outfit for _everyone_! After I followed Leenal, I found out she worked in a clothing store. She gave me a free tuxedo, so I decided to get matching outfits for you guys!"

* * *

><p>Regal was the first one down the stairs. He had a white monkey suite with red lace around the trim. He looked sophisticated and had combed his hair, the way he used to, before Alicia's death.<p>

Zelos was the next to come down the stairs. He was wearing a green tuxedo with a white rose on his chest.

Raine hurried down the stairs wearing a loose, airy white dress with red X's lining the trim. Although she felt slightly ridiculous and a bit embarresed, the dress color looked beautiful with her blue eyes and silver hair.

Genis then walked down the stairs, looking slighly uncomfortable, but the outfit looked simply fantastic. He was wearing a neat, red shirt that contrasted with the emerald green pants and tie that he was wearing. when he saw Raine, he laughed. When Raine glared at him, he immidiatly stopped and walked over next to her, careful to avoid eye contact.

Presea came down the stairs wearing a short dresswith a black belt down the middle. It didn't have any sleeves, but it wasn't straps. The part of the dress above the belt was a deep moss green and the skirt below the belt was a stunning shade of red. The skirt of the dress waved as she decended the stairs.

Lloyd casually lumbered down, wearing a shining green tuxedo that looked simply dashing. The color really brought out his eyes, then again, any color other then red propably would.

Colette came skipping down the stairs wearing 3/4 length sleeves with sparkeling fringe on the ends. She had a small green bow on the side of her collar. The skirt was black and it came down just below her knees. Her hair had many tiny barrettes and was french braided.

Sheena, last but not at all least, slowly decended the stairs with one hand on the railing. Her cheeks were a bit pink, but she had a radient smile on her face. She had beautiful earings that dangeled from her ears. Her dress had no sleeves whatsoever and instead was supported by a thick color around her neck that was atacthed in the frount.

"Now we can open presents!"Genis exclaimed. He ran over to the tree and dug through the gifts. Once he had gathered his seven, he becan ripping them apart. He was about halfway through with tearing up the paper, when he realized that everyone was staring athim with smiles on their faces.

"Genis, that's exactly what...Um, I, I mean...M-makes y-you...a k-kid" Presea stuttered. Sheena and Colette stared at her and Presea blushed. Genis blushed.

"Oh, um, I'm s-sorry about rushing in" He directed to Presea "But, um, come on! You guys are gonna open you're presents too, right?" Genis asked the reast of the group. Lloyd, Colette, Sheena and Zelos laughed as they, to began digging around for presents. Raine and Regal looked at each other and shrugged. They,too, joined in searcing until, finally, everyone had their presents.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with so many voices and laughter and happiness, there was no real order. Just shouts and crys of joy.<p>

"Oh, wow! A Kendama making kit! Now I can make The Ultimate Weapon!"

"I love this new Hairpin!"

"These recipies will make excellent dishes."

"Oh my! THIS IS SIMPLY **MARVELOUS**!"

"Woah! A sheild! This is the greatest gift I ever got!" (Sheena: What? How's that possible? My plans are ruined)

"This is a truly delightful photo. I shall treasure this always, just as Alicia would have."

"Hey! This is pretty sweet!"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" a voice shrieked higher than all the other voices. Everyone turned to Colette, who had her eyes glued to a black box. Inside was a beautiful bracelet made with wooden beads. every other bead was shaped like a heart and the biggest heart had a picture of herself and Lloyd. the beads were all neon colors and they were carefully crafted.

"...Lloyd..." she gasped "this is so beautiful."

"I-I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you sooooo much!" she chrushed Lloyd in a hug.

"I am glad everyone enjoys their gifts." Presea said.

"I _still_ can't believe that I have all of the volumes! Thank you, everyone!"

"I really like the matching apron and Chef hats that you got Regal and I! Thanks, Colette!"

"Yes, Thank you. I also do find the message amusing"

"What's the apron say?" Zelos asked. Genis held up his new Apron. It read: _Pipe down! The **Chef** is in command!_

"Thanks, everyone for the best Christmas ever," Colette smiled.

"Why don't we all go outside and have some fun?" Lloyd asked. Everyone agreed as they headed out the door.

* * *

><p>I cannot believe I finished this Chapter! It look me FOR-EV-ER, but I got it done!<p>

For those of you who are sick of waiting, I'm going to put little spoilers at my end A/N's . For those of you who DON"T want the story to be spoiled, please don't read the following Paragraph.

Because most people disagree with GenisxPresea shipping, I'm going to put up one of my later chapters as a one-shot romance for these two. It's an actual chapter that I had planned since the beginning, so I'm technically not straying from my story. It's called **The almost brokenhearted young couple**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, again! Thanks to a bunch of hits, **mctf, DragonMaster75, ****SilverZero0** and all of you random readers, I've got some motivation again! I'm (one again) sorry for not updating, but school is right around the corner, and I've been very busy. Sorry for the wait, but If anyone yells at me, I'll just tell them that genius can't be rushed.

This chapter was mostly written to make all of my past and future chapters more easy to understand. And, ironicly, the past and the future is what this chapter is all about!

Although this chapter is mostly seriousness and discussion, please enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered around the fire. The flames flickered and danced along the logs in the fireplace. All of the Christmas decorations were down and replaced with strings of light, to celebrate for New Year's. In each of their hands was a cup of steaming Hot Chocolate.<p>

"I love sitting like this." Colette said, after a sip of Hot Chocolate.

"The fire reminds me of being back in Mizuho." Sheena said, staring at the flames. She smirked a bit before adding more to her sentance. "Before I was sent to kill you guys."

"I've been thinking we needed to dicuss that." Raine said, staring into the fire "Our past and our future."

"You say it so dramatically that it scares me!" Zelos cried.

"It's not drama. It's the truth. And if you don't wish to participate, you can head back to Meltokio." Raine had a stern look on her face.

"P-Professor!" Colette exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Colette, but this is too important for jokes."

Lloyd and Genis, upon hearing that, sat up with wide eyes.

"I've noticed that we've mostly been slacking off and straying from our original goals."

Presea cocked her head to the side "Our original...goals?"

"Yes, Presea. I have reason to believe that when we reunited, you intended on doing so with your own personal drive."

"So, you think that we need to stop being so laid back and actually... accomplish...somthing, other than getting rid of the remaining monsters?" Loyd asked, hoping he'd understand.

"Yes." Raine replied.

"Well, what makes ya think that?"

Raine hesitated a moment. She needed an example, a way of explaining. Then, she had an idea. "Genis," she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you remember what we told Altessa, before we knew we were going to join back up again?"

"Of course! We said that we were going around, making easier for half-elves to live in this world!"

Raine nodded. "Yes..."

"Oh, I see, now! You believe that because of our personal reasons, we became a group again. And, now that were a group, if were not acheveing any of those goals, then what's the point?" Genis exclaimed.

"Presicily."

At that moment, Colette opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out.

"Colette, were you about to say something?" Sheena asked.

"No, no. Um, it's fine don't worry about it."

"No, you definatly were about to say something. Come on Colette, what is it?"

"I-it's just that, well, although it may bother you guys, I see nothing wrong with taking a break and having some fun. I mean, before there was always so much going on and we had to be alert every minute. But, now, I think what's best for the world is to let it take it's time to heal."

"Although it sounds lazy, I have to agree with Colette. We've worked our rear-ends of for the past, what, year? two years?" Zelos said.

"Fine," Raine said. "But with that being said, what're we goning to do now?"

The room was silent except for the crackling of the flames. Everyone was at a lost for words and Raine's last sentance hung in the air, suspened in their minds.

No one said anything for so long that when the Inn door swung open they were extremely startled.

"Um, Special Delivery for Mr. Bryant! Man, it's COLD out there! If I had known it was gonna snow, I would've stayed in Altimira until tomarrow!" The person in the doorway exclaimed. Raine glared at the postman as Regal stood up and walked over to the mailman.

"Hey, there. You're a buff guy. I'll make sure to be more polite, or you'll beat me up, right?"

"My name is Regal Bryant. I am the President of the Lezoreno Company."

"Holy cow! YOU'RE Mr. Bryant? I-I'm sorry if I offended you, I-I had no idea..." The mailman exclaimed. "Uh, If you can forgive me, this is from Hotel Lezoreno and it looks important. I'd open it soon, if I were you. And, um now that my buisness here is done, I'll just head back." The postman slipped back out the door.

"Jeez, what a creep." Lloyd remarked. "Anyways, what'd you get Regal?" Everyone got up and gathered around Regal with wide eyes. Regal read the letter outloud.

"_Dear Mr. Bryant,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you and your seven closest aquaintences have been invited to the Town-wide Annual Valentine's day Party. Please arrive at 5:00 pm on the 14th of February. Please have the color red ammungst your attire and reply before the 15th of January. We hope that you'll agree to join us in our grand celebration, your precence would be much appriciated. _

_**Hotel Lezoreno"**_

_**"**_Wow! We've been invited to a party!" Colette exclaimed.

"Colette, were you even listening? It's a _Valentine's_ party, which means that we have to have dates in order to attend." Genis told Colette.

"Well," Zelos grinned "dates shouldn't be to hard to find, especially for the Great Zelos!"

"You're _still_ holding onto that name? You're not even a Chosen of Mana anymore!" Sheena exclaimed.

"I may not be a Chosen, but I'm still great!"

Sheena rolled her eyes "Whatever..."

"Anyways, back to the point. If we want to go, we need to find dates." Lloyd said, cutting of Sheena and Zelos from their argument.

Everyone was silent, as they hadn't a clue what to do. After a while, Sheena finally spoke up.

"Well, what if we just paired off, pretending we were each other's dates?"

"What?" Lloyd exclaimed.

"If you think about it, it just might work." Genis thought out loud.

"What!" Lloyd yelled again.

"Think about it, Lloyd. That way, not only would it save us time, but then all we have to do is pair ourselves off. I personally think that it'll work." Genis explained.

"Well, If we're gonna do that, we should pair Genis with Presea, because their the youngest."

It was Genis's turn to say 'what?' "WHAT?" and Presea turned a deep crimson.

"It makes sense. I mean, say we paired Presea with Regal, wouldn't that look a bit...abnormal?" Sheena said.

"Ok, with that settled, let's pair Raine and Regal, because their the oldest!" Zelos exclaimed.

Raine slapped Zelos, and slapped him hard.

"OOOOOOOOWWWW!" Zelos yelled. "Genis is right, you're punishments ARE harsh!" 10 seconds later, Zelos regreted opening his mouth, because Raine smacked him again.

"Ok, that leaves Lloyd, Colette, Zelos and Sheena. Our options are: Lloyd with Colette and Sheena with Zelos, or Lloyd with Sheena and Colette with Zelos." Genis pushed along. Lloyd, Colette, Zelos and Sheena looked at each other okwardly. They all wanted the first option, but all of them were to embarresed to say so. Genis grinned evily before cutting his friends some slack.

"Ok, how about Lloyd with Colette, because they've been friends since forever and Sheena with Zelos because they both were from Tethe'alla, until it morphed with Sylvarant" Colette and Lloyd agreed and Zelos and Sheena pretended to disagree.

"Alright. Now, with that setteled, It's a custom to arrive a month early to Altimira before any festivities, so we should plan our departure. " Regal informed.

* * *

><p>Ok, You impatient readers! It's done and it only took me two months! I promise to have the next chapter done faster than this one, so there won't be as much waiting!<p>

SPOILER: If I had decided to name my chapters, the next one would definatly be called 'Decisions and Confessions'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Everyone! I've gotten positive reviews and I'd like to personally thank all of my reviewers._** Thank you! You guys are great**__**!**_ Now, I know that so many of you are impatient and have started to think that I'll never finish, but do not give up hope! I swear on all of the trees on earth that this story will be finished!

* * *

><p>The Inn was intirely decorated for New Year's. The whole place was covered in bright strings of lights and bells on the windows. Now, the regular crowd of the Inn was begining to come back, forcing our heros to keep to themselves, rather than use the entire Inn, as the have been doing.<p>

Raine and Regal had volunteered to go and buy some supplies, to prepare for their departure, and the remaning six had divided themselves into girls in Colette and Presea's room and boys in Lloyd and Zelos' room. They were, coincedentally, all talking about their New Year's resolutions.

* * *

><p>"Zelos! New Year's Resolutions are to improve <em>yourself<em>, not your social status!"

"Ok, ok! I just just kidding! I'll come up with a real one!" Zelos said. A few moments passed. "I've got nothing. I'm just to perfect to need to improve myself!"

"Mabye if you wern't so stupid, this would be easier." Genis teased in his know-it-all voice.

"Shut up, you little brat!"

"Let's just skip Zelos. How about you, Genis?" Lloyd said, to keep the conversation moving.

"Me? Um, well. . .I, uh"

"Ha! New it! You don't have one!" Zelos spat.

"I have one!" Genis said truthfully "I just can't. . ."

"Yeah?" Lloyd asked.

"I-I can't tell you!"

"Looks like somebody's scared" Zelos teased.

"I am not scared!" Genis defended

"Then tell us!"

Genis was starting to vibrate. Just a bit, but still vibrating. He knew he needed to move, and fast.

"Alright! I'll tell you! It's to tell Presea my feelings about her! Okay? happy?" He yelled as he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Well, a New Year's resolution should be easy for me, because I'm such a coward." Sheena laughed.<p>

"Well, can you come up with something, Sheena?" Colette asked.

"Um, sure! If I just think for um...a, uh...long time" Sheena admitted.

"Mabye you can help, Presea. Did you come up with a New Year's resolution?" Colette turned to Presea.

"I would like to, but I am too confused to make up my mind."

"Oh? What about?" Shena asked, slightly suprised.

"It is about Genis" Presea said, with no note of fear in her voice.

"Genis? What about him?" Colette asked. She had been friends with Genis for so long that she strongly believed whatever Presea's problem was, Colette could help with it.

"Well, everytime he does something childish, it ammuses me and I have this erge to tell him...something, but I do not know what.

"Do you enjoy it when he does something childish?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, It is an interesting feeling."

"Do you like being around him?" Colette asked.

"Yes."

Colette and Sheena looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, Presea, as it stands," Sheena began.

"We think that you," Colette continued.

"Are in love with Genis," they finished together.

"WHAT?" Presea cried in disbelief "No, it- it does not make any sense!"

"Based on what you told us, there's no other explanation," Sheena explained.

"NO! It can not be true! It does not make any sense!" tears began to form in Presea's eyes as she stared at her two friends.

"I am sorry," she said, solomnly "but I can not believe you." Presea turned and ran out the door.

"Presea!" Colette yelled after her.

"What do we do now?" Sheena asked, ashamed of making Presea run away.

* * *

><p>"I didn't mean to make Genis run away," Zelos said, as an apology.<p>

"Of course you didn't, but you did."

"I was just mad at him for callin' me stupid!"

"Well," Lloyd said, thoughtfully "mabye he's right about that."

"What! How can you say that!" Zelos yelled in shock.

"It didn't take him that long to come up with a New Year's Resolution, and you have yet to come up with one."

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, what do you suggest I use for my New Year's Resolution?"

Lloyd pondered for a moment. "What if you told Sheena your feelings for her?"

Zelos stared at Lloyd, not sure if he was joking or being serious. Time to find out.

"Only if you tell Colette _your_ feelings for_ her_."

"Alright." Lloyd was not joking.

"But not just anytime this year..."

"What...what do you mean?" Lloyd asked, a bit nervous.

"You have to tell Colette by the end of the Valentine's day party!"

"Only if you'll tell Sheena by the end of the Valentine's party."

"Alright." Zelos said, mimicing Lloyd.

"We should have a bet."

"What are the stakes?"

"The person who dosen't tell their feeling by the end of the party will..." Zelos trailed off a moment then whispered something in Lloyd's ear. Lloyd's eyes grew wide as he gasped and stared at Zelos in horror.

"Agreed?" Zelos asked, ignoring Lloyd's horrified look. Zelos put out his hand. Lloyd hesitated a moment before shaking Zelos' hand with his own.

"Agreed."

"Shall we let Genis in on it?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Poor Presea. She sounds so in love, but she dosen't even know it." Colette sighed.<p>

"It's worse than that," Sheena remarked "she denied that she's in love. It's like she dosen't trust herself to like him!"

"We should help her. Once she realizes that she's in love, then she can have her Resolution be to tell Genis her feelings." Colette decided. Sheena nodded for a moment before something in her brain clicked.

"That's it! For my New Year's Resolution, I'll..." Sheena stopped mid-sentance. She realized what she was about to say.

"What? What is it, Sheena? What's your idea?"

"No, it's nothing."

"It's ok. You can tell me. I won't laugh, Sheena! I'm your friend!" Sheena almost laughed at the irony, which made it all the more ironic.

"Well, I, um, was thinking that..."

"Go on," Colette urged.

"That I would...um...TELL ZELOS MY FEELINGS FOR HIM!" She forced the last bit out of herself ferosiously. Colette simply smiled.

"What a good idea. I shall tell Lloyd my feelings for him as my New Year's resolution. Good thinking, Sheena!" Sheena sighed heavely, in relief.

"Before the end of the Valentine's party, though."

"Yeah." Colette agreed.

"Well!" Sheena laughed. "That wasn't so hard! All we have to do now is to convice Presea of the truth and tell them our feelings before the party ends!"

Colette laughed, too. In hopes that things would turn out as planned. She would, however, end up being proven incorrect.

* * *

><p>Hey, what'd I tell ya? Didn't take as long as the last chapter, did it? Unfortunatly, because of school, I'm only able to work on this during the weekends. I've also had urges to do other small little one-shots, but I'm pretty sure most of you will disagree. If any of you guys have suggestions or ideas, please, feel free to share!<p>

SPOILER: In Altimira (which the group willl head to in the next chapter) Lloyd and Sheena will find themselves face-to-face with some serious competition.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, again, Everybody!

First, I feel as though my trusty reviewers aren't getting the appriciation they deserve. So, first off, my biggest thanks goes to **SilverZero0** and **mctf**; THANK YOU! YOU DON"T KNOW HOW MUCH REVIEWS MEAN TO ME! My next biggest thanks goes to _Captin Arbitrary_, _GuideLucario_, and _An riMia64_; Thank you for being wonderful people and appriciating my work! 

Next, I've heard some "complaints" that the chapters are too short. So, I've decided to fix that. However, you'll have to be more paitent, beacause they WILL take longer to write.

...Speaking of which, this chapter took so long for these reasons:

1. I've gotten many people asking for the chapters to be longer. However, longer = more time, more effort, less appriciation and less time to work. therefore, longer turns into forever

2. There is such a thing called school and it has been interfering so much

3. I made it a personal philosophy to not publish this chapter until I reached either 400 hits or 10 reviews. But, neither of those happened, so I just kinda skipped it alltogether... (a.k.a I took the easy way out...)

Anyways, If you've read the spoiler from last chapter, you know that Lloyd and Sheena will have a bad turn of events in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well, I think that that's everything," Raine said, observing around her. Their bags had been re-packed and scarves were around their necks. Genis, Colette and Zelos wore hats and Presea, Sheena and Regal wore gloves.<p>

"We won't need coats, because Altimira is a tropical paradise. Just hope we don't freeze in the process of leaving." Genis explained.

"Let's hurry," Sheena ushered "I think the Innkeeper is anxious to get us outta here." At that moment, the Innkeeper came around the corner to see them off.

"Speak of the devil!" Lloyd muttered to himself.

"Well, It was nice to see you, *grunt* and thanks for *grunt* visiting. Now, I hope *gunt*that you had a *grunt* pleasant holiday and *grunt* enjoyed you're stay. Have fun, *grunt* wherever you go!" The Innkeeper gave one last grunt before they were out the door. She always said the same thing to people who were leaving, but she half pushed them out the door, while she would almost imprison others.

After they were safely outside, the Innkeeper slammed to door behind them.

"Talk about rude!" Lloyd yelled. "Could she be any more of a jerk?"

Sheena sighed. "At least she didn't lock one of our things on the inside."

"Or one of us," Genis mumbled.

"Come on, there's no sense in complaining. Let's just get on the Rhieards," Raine said, as they slowly left Flanior.

* * *

><p>The wind rushed past their ears as they slowly flew towards Altimira. Because of Tethe' alla's recent rejoining with Sylvarant, Flanior and Altimira were quite a bit farther away than they used to be. So, the gang had plenty of time to chat.<p>

Presea drove her veichle over to Colette and Sheena.

"Colette, Sheena," She began.

"Hello, Presea!" Colette smiled at her pink haired friend.

"What's up?" Sheena asked, in a very friendly tone.

"Well. . . I have been thinking about what you said." Presea hesitantly stated.

"And?" Sheena asked.

"And, I think you may be correct. I do not know very much about love, but you both must have some very good expierance. I would like my New Year's Resolution to be to tell Genis how I feel about him. I apologize for my immature behavior."

"That's okay! We completely forgive you. Right, Sheena?" Colette answered.

"Of course!" Sheena exclaimed. "Colette and I decided that we should tell the boys our feelings before the end of the Valentine's Party."

"That is a good idea. I shall follow in pursuit."

Colette clasped her hands together, in joy. She momentarily lost control of her Rhieard, but quickly regained it again. Things were working out as she hoped.

* * *

><p>Lloyd and Zelos flew their Rhieards close to Genis.<p>

"Hey, Genis, listen. I'm sorry about the other day," Zelos said. Genis looked at him and almost chuckled.

"I figured you would. Everybody feels guilty about making a little kid run away...but that's the advantage of being a short 12-year-old!" Genis grinned at Zelos.

"Phew." Lloyd sighed "I'm glad that's over with. Anyways...Zelos and I made a bet..."

Genis's curiosity was tweaked "What was it?"

"If we didn't tell them by the end of the Valentine's party..."

"Who! Tell who what!" Genis demanded

"I'll tell Colette, Zelos will tell Sheena and you will tell Presea. How we feel about them." Lloyd replied.

"And, if we don't, we have to..." Zelos leaned over and whispered something in Genis's ear.

"DISGUSTING, ZELOS! DIS-GUS-TING!" Genis cried so loudly that Zelos got glares from Raine, Sheena, Presea and even Regal. Colette raised one eyebrow and Lloyd felt embarresed.

"Are you in?" Zelos questioned

Genis pondered this a minute. "Yeah." he replied "I'm in."

* * *

><p>"Finally! Altimira! We've been flying for days!" Lloyd said as they landed just outside the city gates.<p>

"No, Lloyd. We've only been flying for three hours. That's not even 1/4 of a day." Genis corrected.

"Who cares! I'm just happy to see land again!" Zelos cried. Sheena rolled her eyes.

"You're so impaitent," Sheena mumbled. Zelos looked over at her and replied with a 'Yeah-Right-Like-You're-Not-As-Impaitent-As-I-Am' look.

"Everyone, stop bickering. We've been invited to a very important event and we won't make fools of ourselves." Raine warned.

"Come on guys! Let's hurry!" Colette yelled, racing for the Hotel. She ran into the hotel and Lloyd laughed.

"Colette! Wait Up!" He yelled, running in after her.

"Lloyd." Regal stopped him.

"Yeah? What is it?" Lloyd asked, running back toward them.

"Since we have decided that you and Colette will be partner in the party, you must 'ask' her to attened with you." Regal told him. Lloyd blushed slightly, but then nodded. If Colette wanted to go, he had to ask her. He himself wasn't too excited about a whole party about romance, and he wouldn't even go if it weren't for two things: 1. Colette looked so excited to go. And if he wasn't going to ask her, who would? 2. This would be the perfect oppertunity to not only tell Colette how he felt about her, but maybe, in the holiday spirt, they might end up alone, together. In a nice quiet atmoshere. Both bored. And, maybe, just maybe, he would get to feel how soft her lips were...

"Oh, great." Zelos sighed. "Does this mean I have to ask miss Drama Queen over here to come with me, too?"

"_**I'm**_ the Drama Queen? Have you looked in the mirror recently, Mr. 'Oh! How beautiful the earth is! I haven't seen it since I was so young! Oh, woe is me!" Sheena mocked.

"See what I mean? And I don't sound like that! You're way overexagerating! And, yes, I have looked in the mirror recently. I look ALOT better than you." Zelos laughed at himself, but Sheena had just about had it.

"You arrogant jerk! The only thing **you** care about is** you**. How **you** look, how **you** act, what other people think of **you**. It doesn't matter what, it always has to do with you! Here's a newsflash: The earth DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU. The earth revolves around the sun and, last time I checked, you are not a ball of burning heat. Maybe you should just shut up long enough to realize what a jerk you were to other people!" Sheena yelled and ran deep into the city.

"Sheena!" Lloyd and Presea yelled in unison. But She'd already left.

"Zelos Wilder! How can you do that?" Genis demanded. But, Zelos was still staring in the direction Sheena had taken off. He didn't care that Genis and Lloyd and Raine and Presea (and probably Regal, too) hated him for making Sheena so mad. What bothered him was that what Sheena had said was true. He was arrogant. He was a jerk. And, he cares about himself. _But_, Zelos thought, _that's not the only thing I care about. I care about the person I have feelings for, too. And I'm going to repair the damage that I did._

"I'll be back by six." he grunted. And, with that, Zelos left.

* * *

><p>Lloyd finally walked into the hotel, slightly ahead of Regal, Presea, Genis and Raine.<p>

"Colette! Guess what just happene-" Lloyd started, but then saw that Colette was already talking to another guy. The person looked familiar, with green hair and eyes that looked like they had no idea what was going on. Lloyd looked at him for so long that he got nearly scared out of his witts when...

"Welcome!" chimed a cheerful person. Lloyd jumped back nearly three feet when she chimed in his ear. "Oopsies. Sorry about that! But, you were like, totally looking intently at my brother!"

"Um...do I know you from someplace?" Lloyd asked, looking at the girl. She looked just like her brother, but she seemed more familiar than him. "I could've sworn I'd seen you somewhere before..." Genis walked in and gasped as he saw the girl

"Leenal!" Genis exclaimed, running over.

"Ah! That's it! You're Leenal! But...don't you work at the Good Present shop or something a rather in Flanior?" Lloyd asked. The girl laughed.

"I think you mean the Perfect Gift shop. But, I'm not Leenal. I'm Lainal, her sister." Lainal replied as Presea walked in the door. Lloyd and Genis sweatdropped and Presea asked Lainal the same questions Lloyd and Genis just did.

"Anyways, Lainal. You said that that person over there is your brother. Can you tell us his name?" Lloyd asked.

"Leonel? Yeah. He, Leenal and I are triplets. When we were 5, we called ourselves the Tri-F-**L**-ecta. It's, like, a really stupid name, but it was fun. He really wanted to go to the Valentine's party, but...his girlfriend dumped him. The moment she found out that there was a person who was richer than him, she dumped him. And poor Leonel was going to propose right after the party, too!"

"Wait a sec. He was going to propose?" Genis asked, suprised.

"Yes. Most people who work at Hotel Lezoreno get invited to the Valentine's party. And most people use the party to confess their feelings to one another." Lainal said. Genis, Lloyd and Presea started to feel stupid. How were they supposed to know that admitting their feelings at a Valentine's party in Altimira was so...cliche.

Colette and Leonel laughed. They looked like they were having so much fun that it just dug underneah Lloyd's skin. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, because Colette was just talking with him. Colette makes many friends, so why was he different? It's not like he was going to ask Colette to the party...

"I don't know that girl he's talking to, though." Lainal thought outloud.

"Colette?" Presea asked "She is a friend of ours."

"Oh! So you know who she is! Well, he certaintly likes talking to her." Lainal remarked. After a few more moments of wathing them, Lainal spoke again. "I think he likes her."

"What!" Genis, Lloyd and Presea all exclaimed in unison.

"Look at the way he speaks very casually to her. Plus, he's blushing. Wouldn't it be great if he asked her to the party?" Lainal asked in excitement.

Genis and Presea exchanged worried glances. They had to take Lloyd out of here soon, otherwise he would end up swearing at this person who'd been very nice.

"I do not know if Colette will be availble to go to the Valentine's party," Presea made up off the top of her head while Genis lead Lloyd to their hotel room.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lainal asked.

"Colette's, um...hometown is also having a, um a dance to celebrate Valentine's day. If it is on the day of the party, she will not be able to make it." Presea quickly pieced a reply that sounded reasonable and wasn't dragging anyone else into it.

"Oh." Lainal sighed. "That's too bad. I was so sure he'd have a wife by the end of the party, but...Oh! I have to get going! Nice talking to ya!"

"See you soon." Presea mumbled and sighed in relief. She walked over to Colette to tear her away from the conversation.

"And, he says 'My mirror _cracked_'!" Leonel says and he and Colette burst out laughing.

"That's funny! Where do you get these?" Colette asked.

"I make them up. I sometimes get lonely." Leonel said.

"I know how you feel." Colette sighed. Leonel's face turned a deep red.

"Hey, Colette, so I was wondering if you would come-" he started, but Presea cut him off.

"Parden me, but we need Colette." Presea grumbled. Colette sighed.

"Sorry, Leonel. I have to leave."

"No worries! Meet me here, same time tomorrow?" Leonel asked.

"Sure! See you!" Colette said as Leonel waved and walked away. "Presea, is something wrong? You cut him off in the middle of his sentance!" Colette asked.

"I saved you, Colette. If I had let him speak any longer, he would have asked you to the Valentine's party."

* * *

><p>Well, well, well. Chapter 6. I'm amazed I actually got this far. And I know that most of you thought I'd given up! Oh, no. I am not a quitter! I shall finish this if it's the last thing I do!<p>

Most of you don't know this, but I usually write my beginning A/N directly after I finish the previos chapter. Usually I end up having to go back and changge my begining author's note

Because I made my chapters longer, It seems only fair to make better spoilers.

SPOILER: Colette ends up being nowhere to be found, because she's spending all of her time elsewhere - and with Leonel. Lloyd meets up with a shocked and somewhat strangely acting Zelos, giving the two of them a heart-to-heart. The weeks are slowly whiddling down to days and the Valentine's party will come faster than anyone is expecting!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all of you people out there! Welcome to Chapter 7! I am pleased to say this is where things are getting interesting! New, better spoilers, longer chapters, everyone's love lives getting all messed up and the main event right around the corner!

I am very excited! Since I'm making these chapters longer (and because no one's been pointing out where the mistakes have been made), I've decided to edit this whole thing for any mistakes. Plus, as an extra treet, I'll have chapter one edited and re typed (so you'll have to read it again...I'm so cruel)

So, as said above, welcome to Chapter 7!

* * *

><p>Lloyd jerked awake in his bed, panting. He reached a hand to his forehead and found it covered in sweat. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.<p>

_Dang Leonel!_ he thought in frustration. _It was all Leonel's fault that I woke up covered in sweat! He's taking Colette!_

Lloyd went over the past few days in his head. On the day he arrived in Altimira, Sheena and Zelos had a big argument and neither of them will talk. Lainal, who seemed pretty nice, introduced her brother and Leonel spent an hour or so flirting with Colette. The day after that, they had brunch on the roof and Leonel interuppted them just so he could ask Colette if she was enjoying her time at the hotel. Lloyd and Genis got dragged into shopping with Raine and Lainal. Colette and Sheena were there too, but Sheena spent the whole time in silence and Colette was too distracted by Leonel to pay attetion too much.

That same night, once Regal, Raine, Presea, Zelos and Sheena had gone to bed, Lloyd and Genis went downstairs to the secret garden. There, they found Colette admiring the scenery. They talked about a long time ago, when the three of them used to play together in Iselia. But, unfortunatly, Leonel interupted and they retuned to their rooms.

Then, yesterday, Lloyd made sure that Leonel did not get a chance to speak with Colette. Unfortunatly, Colette was making that pretty difficult, because she walked nearly EVERYWHERE that Leonel could talk to her easily. And here he was now, in the bed, all of his frustration coming out as sweat.

Lloyd looked over at the clock. 4:45 am. After deciding that there was no way to go back to sleep, he got up and walked downstairs to the secret garden. He found a parkbench and sat down. He let out a sigh and just sat for about 15 minutes. He heard a rusteling in the nearby bushes and stood up. A blonde-haired figure emerged from the bushes.

"Colette!" Lloyd said in suprise.

"Good morning Lloyd. What're you doing up so early?" Colette asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Lloyd replied. "What about you?"

"I saw you leave your room, so I decided to follow you. You've been really on-edge lately. Is something wrong?" she asked. Lloyd sighed.

"It's just Leonel. He's been stalking you! He won't leave you alone for five minutes! All he does is talk with you! It's like he has no other life!" Lloyd cried.

"He just got rejected by his fiance, Lloyd. And it's not even because she fell in love with someone else, or because he did something to her! It's because she wanted more money than what he had to offer. The one person that he loved dumped him because of something he couldn't help," Colette said.

"I-I know. I know that he's had a really hard time lately, but that dosen't mean he should go complaining to the nearest person who's compassionate and sweet!"

"Lloyd, just tell me how you really feel. I'm always open to listening to you talk. You know that. You don't have to make up excuses or anything. I'm your friend; just tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Lloyd asked, hesitantly._ I'm in love with you and I feel like he's taking you away from me. Why do you ask?_

"Yes. Just tell me, ok?"

"I feel jealous. You spend more time with him then you do with us! Does he deserve more attention then your friends because he got dumped by his fiance? Or do your friends deserve less because he's more interesting than we are? I just wish I would see more of you and less of him." Lloyd said, angrily. Colette smiled and hugged Lloyd.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? I won't talk with Leonel at all today. It'll just be me and you. Ok? We can go to the beach or somewhere else. No Leonel. Does that sound alright?" Colette asked.

"I'd love that. Thanks, Colette."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sheena lied awake in bed. She hadn't spoken in such a long time that she felt like no one ever acknowledged that she was there. That she was just some moping shell that walked around the place without a heart or soul. She wanted to get up, put a smile on her face and show the world that she didn't care what that idiot did. The only problem was that she did care. But she didn't know why.<p>

Sheena searched her mind for reasons she could possibly have for liking him. He did look attractive, and his hair smelled nice. She thought harder. He was tall and could be charming. Sheena tried extremely hard. The only things she came up with: He had a serious side to him, and he saved her from falling into an endless pit. It that the real reason she liked him? Because he saved her life? Lloyd saved her life, but she didn't like him. So why Zelos?

Sheena finally gave up. She decided she would talk today, and forget about that jerk. She was better than him, so she didn't need him at all. Sheena stood up and walked carefully, so as to not disturb Raine and Presea.

When Sheena reached the third floor, the elefator stopped and Lainal came bounding in.

"Oh! Hello, um, Sheena, right?" she said, strangley cheerful for 5 am.

"Yes. Hi, Lainal." Sheena said, although her voice sounded course from not speaking in three days.

"You sound sick. You okay?" Lainal asked. Sheena nodded.

"I'm fine, but what about you? It's five in the morning and you're acting as if you won the lottery!"

"Oh, I'm just so happy because Leonel bought a wedding ring for Colette! He's going to ask her to the party, and then ask her to marry him!" Lainal cried. Sheena gasped and her eyes doubled in disbelief.

"What did you say?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I said that Leonel and Colette are going to get married! Isn't that fantastic!" Lainal chimed. Anger ran throughout Sheena's veins. She didn't know Leonel very well, but he had some nerve just to waltz right up and ask a 16-year-old girl to marry him! Not only that, but Lloyd and Colette were so close to being a couple and now this major block in the road!

Sheena nodded and made a plan to go and warn Lloyd and Colette. _There's no way Leonel's going to ask her to the party. Not if I can help it._

"Anyways, I'm off to prepare for the wedding. I know a great cake shop that opens at 5 am, and they're too busy to order a cake anytime later than that," explained Lainal.

"You should probably keep all the reciepts. You don't want a repeat of last time." Sheena muttered.

"I don't think that's neccisary, but I suppose you're right. Thanks, Sheena! You're a real pal!" Lainal skipped out of the elevator.

Sheena jammed the 5th floor button and impaitently waited for the doors to close and for the elevator to rise. She ran down the hallway, not hesitating until she was right outside his door. She was about to knock, but her pride stopped her. She hadn't spoken to Zelos in three days. But she swallowed it, knowing that Lloyd and Colette came before her reputation. She took a deep breath and pounded on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! BANG! BANG!<strong>

_Huh! What's all that racket?_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_It's coming from the door! But, the sun's not even out. Who wants me to be awake at, what? 5 am?_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_This is getting really annoying. If they don't stop soon, they're about to get pounded in the face!_

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**"**Would you stop that? You're gonna give me a migrain!"

"Zelos Wilder! Get your butt out her right now!" Sheena commanded.

"Sheena! What're you doing? It's, like, 5 in the morning!" Zelos cried.

"I don't care! This is an emergancy! You're coming out here or you'll ruin two people's lives!" she yelled. Zelos moaned, but did as the ninja ordered.

"This better be important. I need my beauty sleep!" he said, closing the door behind him.

"This is_ way_ more important than your sleep." Sheena hissed.

"Says you." Zelos muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Leonel's going to ask Colette to marry him!" Sheena yelled.

"WHAT! But she's only 16! This totally ruins Lloyd and Colette's relationship! We have to stop them!"

"See? This_ is_ more important than you're sleep. Come on! We can't let him talk to her!" She cried. They raced through the hotel to search for Leonel.

_Well,_ Zelos thought _that's probably the **real** reason he was turned down. He probably asked the girl before she even really knew who he was._

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger ending! Will they stop Leonel? Will Sheena and Zelos ever become a couple? What about Raine and Regal? Do they ever get a bigger part in this story? Only I know!<p>

The other day, I got Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. I started playing and realized that my version is totally different from theirs! I didn't even know there was a sequal until last week! Jeez, do I need to get with the century or what?

Spoiler: Sheena and Zelos manage to find a way to keep Leonel from Colette. But, as fate would have it, the two of them end up being alone one night . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Chapter 8! Wow! I've come so far...

Originally, this story was only going to be eight chapters. But if I end the story here, then there'll be too much unsolved and not enough that I want to include. I'm so happy that there are people out there who are waiting for each part of this, chapter by chapter! That really makes me want to do another story, once this one is finished.

Unfotunatly for some of you, I probably won't be doing another TOS story, but I'll definatly be doing some more!

My inspiration for this entire story comes from a big moment in this chapter. And I'm glad that nobody likes the triplets (Lainal, Leenal and Leonel? Worst names ever! Where did I even come up with them?)

AAAAHHHHHH! IT"S BEEN SO LONG! I'm SO sorry for the long delay, but I had a writer's block with the main problem behind what I should do for ZelosxSheena. And then homework. And then back to back piano concerts. So, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Anyways, please enjoy chapter eight, which slowly inches toward our main event...

* * *

><p>Lloyd and Colette splashed each other with the warm ocean water. It was midday, but they honestly had no idea. All they cared about was that they were having fun and that they were together.<p>

"Hey, Colette!" Lloyd said, after taking a giant splash to the face. "Check this out!" Lloyd took a deep breath and leaned his hands over his head. He tumbled into a perfect kartwheel.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Colette exclaimed, giving him a round of applause. "Let me try!" She attempted to do it, but got stuck with her feet in the air and she ended up collapsing on top of Lloyd. "Oops," she said, but they just ended up laughing.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Where are they?" Sheena asked, frustrated. Lloyd and Colette left the hotel with only a note that said:<p>

Gone out. Don't worry, we won't leave the city. We'll be back by 8.

-Lloyd and Colette

"Well, they're not in the hotel and they're somewhere in the city," Zelos said, staring at the note.

Sheena rolled her eyes "Thanks for clearing that up," she said, sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying to be helpful!" Zelos defended

"By stating the obvious? Thanks, Zelos. Real helpful." she said.

"Well, what do you suggest, Sherlock Holmes?" Zelos asked.

"I say we just give up warning them until tonight, when they get back. For now, lets stop Leonel from finding them."

"Genius! Okay, um...where does one find a green-haired idiot?"

"I have an idea," Sheena explained. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Genis rolled onto his back and stared up at the sky. He felt left alone and unnoticed, like all of his friends went somewhere together and left him behind. Lloyd and Colette went AWOL. Sheena and Zelos were running around doing who knows what. Raine and Regal were decifering an anchient stone plauqe that his company found. He had no idea where Presea was, but she probably didn't care what Genis was up to.<p>

He stared up at the clouds, which began to form shapes in his mind.

Just then, Presea came out into the garden and spotted Genis lying in the snow.

"Genis? What are you doing? You could catch a cold!" Presea yelled, alarming Genis (who had forgotten that he was lying in the snow). (**A/N:** Snow in a tropical paradise? Where was my mind when I wrote this...?)

"Presea! What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Everyone else is doing something together, so I thought that we could," she said, in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone of voice.

Genis blushed and looked up at the sky again. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," Presea said, joining him on the ground. They sat like that for a while, both looking up at the sky.

Soon the morning hours dwindled to afternoon and the afternoon slowly slipped into evening. Genis and Presea spent this entire time in silence, each wondering what they should do to make the other happy.

The last light of day sparkled on the horizon before either of them dared speak or find words to say.

"Thank you." Presea said, staring at the setting sun.

Genis rolled onto his side and looked at her. "For what?"

"For letting me sit here and slow down. I never really noticed, but the sunset is beautiful in February. I never would have experianced this if it were not for you." She said, as if in a trance.

"I didn't do anything. Really. You're giving me too much credit."

"If you truly did not do anything, as you suggest, then I would have never known what it felt like to feel time moving."

Genis thought about her comment for a moment. Presea was right. It _did_ feel like time was moving.

"Well, we'd better go." he said, not knowing what else he could do.

"Why? Is someone expecting us?" Presea asked, puzzled. She did not want to leave. And, truth be told, neither did Genis.

"Well, I, um, guess not. But, do you really just want to lay here in the snow all day?"

"Is that not what we have been doing? What harm could come from just a few more hours?" she asked.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. We can wait just a little bit longer."

* * *

><p>Zelos bent over his knees in exhaustion.<p>

"If I'd known that when you said 'I have an idea' really means 'let's search the town top to bottom', I would NOT have agreed to help you," he snarled in between breaths.

"I just don't understand. We went to every wedding related shop in town and couldn't find Lainal or Leonal. And we didn't even find Lloyd or Colette in the process!" Sheena muttered, mostly to herself.

Zelos began rambling about how ridiculous Sheena was being. Just then, Sheena saw a flash of green move by at the end of the hallway.

"SHH! Look at that!" she said, staring in concentration. She slowly moved toward the figure; and being the stealthy ninja she is, she crpet up to the person with success. "AHA!" She yelled, grapping onto the person's shirt. The person jumped up and turned around to face Sheena.

"Leenal!.?"

* * *

><p>Lloyd and Colette sat on a bench near Alicia's grave. After paying their respects to her, they bought ice cream and sat on the bench. Lloyd and Colette were each eating in silence.<p>

"Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Thank you. Today was so much fun. It's almost 8:00, so we should probabaly head back soon."

"Thank _you_, Colette. Leonel was driving me insane, so it was nice to do something by ourselves for once," he said, sincerly.

They each finished their ice creams and headed back to the hotel.

As they were walking, Colette tripped over an un-even cobblestone and almost fell on her face. But Lloyd turned around just in time and caught her in his arms. They both turned a shade of crimson and Colette quickly straigtened herself out.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"That's okay. If you ever feel like your about to fall, I'll always try to catch you, okay?" Lloyd said, out of anxiouty from Leonel. He couldn't let Leonel catch Colette like that, so he had to prevent that from happening.

Colette blushed even deeper. "Oh. Thank you, Lloyd." Colette took his hand in hers. "It's cold," she said, explaining. And Lloyd and Colette finished their perfect day together arm in arm, walking back to the hotel.

_This_ They both thought at the same time _This is perfect._

* * *

><p>"Oh! Like, you guys are totaly awesome! I, like, totally can't believe you followed me here!" Leenal exclaimed.<p>

"We didn't follow you here, this is just a coincidence. We're here for the Valentine's Party. What about you?" said Zelos.

"Same! Well, to be presice, Lainal told me Leonel was totally gonna get hitched, so I ran here on a boat!" Leenal exclaimed. (**A/N:** again her idiocy shows)

"WHAT!.? WHER'S YOUR BROTHER!.? TELL US!" Sheena screamed. Leenal flinched from her harsh words.

"Ok! Ok! OMG are you wound up. Angry much? Well, anyways, he was making his way to the garden last time I saw him. Probably going to propose! I'm, like, dying to be there when he does, but I totally don't want to ruin the moment. I am like, completely loyal to my little brother!"

Sheena and Zelos looked at each other. They nodded, then dashed off to the garden.

* * *

><p>Lloyd and Colette walked into the hotel to find Raine and Regal.<p>

"Lloyd," said Raine "We need your dwarvedn knowledge for this anchient stone plauqe that the Lezerano Company found. Apparently, Key Crests were their specialty and instead of being used for Exsperes, they were for these pearls that were said to be blessed by Undine. Would you come help us with some facts? I understand that you probably don't know too much, but it's too late to go to Altessa's house."

"Sure. Do you mind, Colette? It'll only be about 10 minutes, probably." Lloyd said. Colette nodded, and Raine, Regal and Lloyd took off upstairs.

* * *

><p>Zelos and Sheena ran into the garden and nearly tripped over Genis and Presea, whom were both asleep. Presea's head rested on Genis' shoulder, and Genis' head rested on hers.<p>

"Genis! Presea!" Sheena yelled, waking them up.

"Did either of you see Leonel come by this way!.?" Zelos asked, frantic.

"I thought I saw him awhile ago, but he was headed toward the hotel. Why?" asked Genis sleepily.

"Because he's going to propose to Colette!" Sheena screamed. Presea jerked her head up and stared at Sheena with wide eyes.

"We must stop him!" Presea yelled, getting to her feat. Genis stood up, too, and the four of them raced back inside the hotel to find him.

* * *

><p>Colette stood alone for a few moments before Leonel walked up to her.<p>

"Hi, Leonel! How are you?" she said, happily. Leonel _was_ her friend, after all.

"Hello, Colette. I've been looking for you all day. Can I talk to you alone?" he asked. Colette nodded and the two of them headed into the garden.

"Hey, look at that!" Colette said, pointing to two outlines of people in the snow. "Someone must have been lying there for awhile. They're gone now, though. So, Leonel, what did you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

><p>Raine and Regal thanked Lloyd as they left the room. Lloyd ran downstairs to where he left Colette.<p>

"Sorry that took a while, Colette, but...Colette?" He looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. "Maybe she went to the garden. After all, fifteen minutes is awfully a long time to wait for someone in a lobby." Lloyd, following his own advice, went into the garden. He gasped when he saw Leonel and Colette

"Col-" was as far as he got before Leonel began talking. They were too far away to hear him, but he could hear them.

"Listen, Colette. I know we've only known each other for five days, but I really like you. I-I want to be with you. You listen to me and you think my jokes are funny. My sisters like you, and, I, well...I want you to go to the Valentine's day dance with me." Leonel said.

Lloyd took two steps before he realized that he can't make Colette's choice for her. If she wanted Leonel, she should be able to choose him. Lloyd stopped and turned around.

_Leonel is gentle. He may be stupid, but he won't hurt Colette. I don't want to give her up, but it's not like she was mine in the first place._

"Oh, Leonel," was all of Colette's respone Lloyd could bear to hear. He ran inside and into the hotel room. He slammed the door and let himself cry.

* * *

><p>And that is the end of chapter 8! What do you think? Worth the wait? Heartwrenching? Or infuriating because you believe that Colette should not have said what she did?<p>

I'm sorry about all the choppy parts in the middle, but this chapter changed point of views very often. I brought Leenal to Altimira mainly just to infuriate everyone, but she does have a purpose later on. Boy oh boy is this getting interesting! PM me your thoughts or put them in a review. I love hearing from you guys!

SPOILER: While Lloyd is inside his room, Zelos explains what happened the day Sheena ran off. Lainal comes back from Flainor, which she went to to make reservations for a dinner with herself, Leonel, Leenal and Leonel's "fiance". Raine and Regal complete the translation of the plaque with the help of Altessa and Genis and Presea begin their training on how to act around the other person.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everybody! I'm so happy! It's chapter 9 and I've gotten so many hits and readers! I'd personally like more reviewers, but that's just me.

Boy were people mad at the ending of chapter 8! (well, that's probably because of Leonel ruining it, but that's beside the point) Anyways, I didn't even start chapter nine until a week after I finished chapter 8, for two reasons:

1. so I could leave you all in suspense. Good writers want reactions from their readers, so I decided to make you all mad at me (though considering my late updates back since chapter one, I'm pretty sure I just lost a TON of fans...heh, heh...*sweatdrops*

2. after I finished chapter 8, I had a million different directions that I wanted to go in and I couldn't figure out which one, so it took me awhile to decide (one of which involved Leonel dead and Colette getting so angry at Lloyd that she killed herself...(Where was I going with that?.! Sometimes my mind comes up with the most ridiculous things))

For those of you who're curious, my inspiration for this entire story was where Leonel asks Colette to the party. My original vision was way off from this though. For example: Originally Lloyd was on a balcony, Leonel was extremely buff and Colette said no to him, so he kidnapped her and Lloyd had to go get her back. I'm glad I didn't do that, though. The story would've taken an ENTIRELY different direction. Plus, the Sheelos stuff I wanted to do in here wouldn't fit in as nicely.

Alright, enough of my blabbering! On to Chapter nine!

* * *

><p>Zelos knocked on Lloyd's door. "Lloyd! Lloyd! Come on, man! You've been in there for two days! The party's in a week and all you're doing is complaining! Open up!" he called. But Lloyd merely grunted. Zelos sighed. "That's it! I'm coming in there, whether you like it or not!"<p>

Zelos barged through the door, suprised to find it was unlocked. Lloyd was on the bed without any sheets on it, underneath a huge blanket. Lloyd didn't even flinch when Zelos entered the room.

"Go away. I can suffer without you." Lloyd muttered.

"No, apparently you can't. Man, I have NEVER seen you like this. You're alway the optimistic one! Well, you and Colette, that is."

Lloyd twitched upon hearing her name. "Her."

"Colette?"

Lloyd twitched again. "She," Lloyd began.

"Yes?" Zelos urged.

"Destroyed," Lloyd continued.

"Destroyed?" Zelos asked.

"Me," Lloyd finished. His breathing returned to normal. Zelos came to a sudden understanding. He closed the door and sat down on the couch.

"What happened? It's like your in some paranioa. Something terrible must have happened. Something REALLY terrible; you never cry like this, much less over girls!" Zelos exclaimed. Lloyd proceeded to tell Zelos what happened, refusing to say Colette's name, and refferring to Leonel as "That-demon".

"Let me tell you something, Lloyd. First love is almost always the one that ends in disaster. Especially with Leonel-" Lloyd cut Zelos off

"That-demon."

"Yes, with That-demon trying to take her away and succeeding."

"What do you know about first love? You don't know what its like to be so close and then because of one little mistake to have your world shattered around you. You've had your choice of girls since the day you were born! You don't make mistakes when love is involved!"

"You're right about not knowing how it feels about someone else taking something precious away; but you're wrong about everything else." Zelos said, staring at the celing. Lloyd looked over at him in confusion.

"When I was 13, I met a girl I actually fell in love with. She had silky green hair and the brightest emerald eyes I've ever seen. Her name was (**A/N:** Leenal! No, just kidding) Marble, after her mother. Her older sister lived in Palmacosta with her newly born niece, Chocolat. The reason she lived in Tethe'alla was because her parents divorced when she was five, and her mother moved to Sylvarant with her sister, while her father stayed with her in Tethe'alla."

"I met her one day and I told her her eyes were ugly, like the moss she was standing on. She was so cute when she was angry, and I told her that, and made her even more mad. We began talking to each other every day and we became really good friends. She would call me a moron, and I would say she's an angel with ugly eyes. I was positive she secretly liked me, because all women are suckers for being treated specially."

"But then one day she slapped me in the face. I remember it so clearly. She said 'I'm sick of you. You're a bastard who only cares about himself! I put up with it until now, because you were the Chosen, but now I see you just use that title to manipulate girls as if they're puppets! I never want to see you again!' and she ran off. I was about to chase her, but she didn't want me. She and her father moved away and I never saw her again. I guess her wish came true," Zelos said. Lloyd sat up, regaining a bit of his humanity.

"That can't really have been her wish. You should have told her how you really felt. You should've just walked up to her and swept her off her feet. Then you wouldn't have lost her," Lloyd said. Zelos nodded. Lloyd gasped with realization.

"That's why! It all makes sense now! Colette doesn't really have feelings for him, but what choice did she have? She must have been too flattered to think straight!" Lloyd exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes in determination. "Leonel will _not_ take her away from me. I love Colette, and I'm not going to let **him** have her!" Lloyd jumped off the bed and ran out the room. He stopped mid-way, leaned back and thanked Zelos.

Zelos smiled. "No; thank you, Lloyd."

* * *

><p>Lloyd skidded to the elevator and jammed the button in anticipation. He had to find Colette fast. When the elevator opened again, he ran into the back garden and found Colette standing there, talking with Presea.<p>

"Really? That's wonderful! I'm so happy!" Colette exclaimed. Presea nodded.

"I am happy as well." Lloyd walked up to the two girls.

"Good morning," he said. Colette and Presea looked over at him.

Colette's face lit up. "Lloyd! You're okay! I was so worried!"

"What're you two talking about?" Lloyd asked. Presea giggled a bit.

"Genis 'asked' me to the Valentine's Day Party!"

"All right!" Lloyd yelled.

"I will leave you two alone. I see there is something you would like to discuss privately." Presea walked away calmly, smiling to herself.

Colette turned to Lloyd with a serious expression on her face. "Lloyd, listen. I know you heard me talking with Leonel when he asked me to the party. But you didn't hear our conversation."

* * *

><p>"Listen, Colette. I know we've only known each other for five days, but I really like you. I-I want to be with you. You listen to me and you think my jokes are funny. My sisters like you, and, I, well...I want you to go to the Valentine's day dance with me." Leonel said.<p>

"Oh, Leonel," Colette began "the past days with you have been fun, but I can't accept."

Leonel stepped back in suprise. "What!.? Why not?"

"Well, one reason is because we're barely even friends. When I go to a Valentine's Day Party, I want it to be with someone I love and who loves me back. And another reason is. . .I'm waiting for someone."

"Why're you waiting when you can go right now?" he asked.

"I'll wait forever for that person. However much time they need, I'll give them. And I'm not going betray them now."

Leonel began to get angry. "My feelings for you aren't strong enough?"

"No,_ my_ feelings for _you_ aren't strong enough. I don't love you, Leonel," she explained softly.

"Why?.! What did I do to make you say no?" he demanded more than asked.

"Nothing."

"Then what didn't I do?"

"Again, nothing. I told you, I can't make him suffer while I wait for him"

"Him?" Leonel was now on the verge of tears from frustration. Colette sighed.

"Yes, him."

"So I lost to another man. Do you love him?" he demanded.

"Yes, I do."

"Who? Who is he?"

"Lloyd."

Leonel sighed angrily. "I was afraid of that. God, I hate him. I'm taking you, anyways."

"Leonel, you-"

"No! Not again! I can't bear to lose again! I was told that first love is a disaster, but I can't lose aginst second love, too! I must have you!" he cried, tears now escaping his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Leonel. I'm sure you'll find her for real, but I'm not her." Colette turned to walk away, but Leonel grabbed her arm to stop her.

"If I can't have you, then neither can he." Leonel let go and walked off to go find his sisters.

* * *

><p>"And when I found out you wouldn't come out of your room, I was afraid Leonel poisoned you or something!" Colette cried. Lloyd stared in almost disbelief. Colette actually turned Leonel down! It gave Lloyd a ray of hope. (<strong>AN:** Colette did not explain the conversation to Lloyd in detail, so he has no idea that she loves him)

"No, don't worry. I'm fine now." Lloyd assured her. Colette breathed in relief.

"That's good." Colette paused a moment "Um, Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't asked me to the Valentine's Day Party." Lloyd turned beet red.

"It doesn't have to be romantic, right?"

Colette looked dissapointed. "Well, I guess not..."

Still beat red, Lloyd sighed and cleared his throat. "Colette Brunel, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to this year's Valentine's Day Party?"

Colette lit up and giggled. "Yes!" She jumped onto Lloyd and the two of them spent a long moment in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>"Sheena," Zelos stated. Sheena looked up from her book and stared at him.<p>

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay." Sheena went back to her book.

"Now."

Sheena closed her book and stood up. "For a playboy, you're awfully rude! I'm in half a mind right now to just sla-" Zelos pushed Sheena right up against a wall and put his elbows on either side of her head. He stared at her with intense eyes.

"Sheena Fugibayashi." His blue eyes met her brown ones. "I want you, and no other woman, to join me on Valentine's Day. And not just for the party. I'd like to get to know you better than just a ninja."

"Yeah, right."

Zelos leaned his weight into one elbow and took the other off the wall. With nothing but truth in his eyes, he said "I'm dead serious."

Sheena stared at him for a long time. There was no evidance, no hint, no trace of sarcasm or of joking around._ Maybe he really does want to spend time with me, not just because I look pretty or my breasts_ Sheena thought. Then she threw up her guards again and squeezed her eyes shut. _No, no, no! Pull yourself together, Sheena! He's just a playboy! He's resorting to these tactics to he can get into bed with me!_

"I'll go to the party, but I refuse the other offer." Sheena turned but Zelos put up his other elbow.

"Your the most confusing person I know. If you think I'm going to do something to you, you can push those thoughts away. I want to talk. Friend to friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Can you accept that?"

Sheena looked at him again. "As a friend?"

"As a friend."

Sheena smirked. "You're not letting me go until I say yes, are you?"

Zelos slid his arms up the wall, resulting in him being a mere three inches from her face. Her smirk vanished. "No. I'm not."

After a few moments, Sheena sighed. "Fine. You win. I'll talk. But you better not be lying, or that face of yours will no longer be a face when I'm through with it!"

Zelos slid his arms off the wall. "You can go back to your book now. That's all I wanted. I'll see you next week, my friend." Zelos walked away. _Who would've thought naiive Lloyd would've given me the perfect advice? He tells me to get to know her as a friend first and then he tells me that I just need to be serious! _Zelos thought. When Zelos passed the garden, he saw Lloyd and Colette laughing and smiled. He started to walk away when he crashed into someone and fell on the floor.

"Ow! First, the little Lloyd minion with the white hair chews me out, and now this! What's next? The big Lloyd minion with blue hair punches me to a pulp?" Leonel muttered out loud. Zelos looked at him, trying to hide a glare. "What are you doing here, Leonel?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I happen to work here."

Zelos looked suprised. "At the hotel?"

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

_The least I can do for Lloyd is keep Leonel away while he and Colette work out the details. _

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't let you pass."

* * *

><p>More cliffhangers! A thousand apologies for the long update, but my family takes a yearly 3-week trip to our cabin in Michigan, where there is little to no internet service.<p>

I'm debating whether Leonel should be dealt with before the party, during the party or after the party. I'm leaning towards either before or during. I've noticed that Lloyd is OOC in this chapter, but understand that this was nessicary. And I was laughing out loud writing it.

SPOILER: Sorry, no spoiler, this time! (MWAHAHAHA)


	10. Chapter 10

The end of our story is rappidly approaching! Since this is my very first fanfiction, it took alot more work than I thought it would. I'm also quite proud that I'm adding and editing things that weren't my original intention and are working. This is all so exciting, since there are less than 6 (though I'm not sure how much less) more chapters left!

I'd like to thank AnriMia64 for being the sole reviewer for the past two chapters.

Thanks to the few of you who've stuck with me during my first journey!

* * *

><p>Leonel glared at Zelos as hard as he could. He wasn't very good at glaring, however, so he looked as if he just smelled something nasty. Under different circumstances, Zelos would have laughed. But he was here to help Lloyd, his friend, and it was no time to be laughing.<p>

"Let me through. I want to talk with Colette."

"Not a chance, Little Freak." A dark aura spread around the room as mutual anger erupted between the two of them. Luckily, since their only reason for hating each other was through other people, it wasn't nearly as terrifying as the aura about to come.

"Let me through or I'll-!" Leonel threatened loudly.

"Or you'll what? If you want to fight, I could beat you up right here!" Zelos yelled.

"That won't be necissary," came an ominous voice from behind them. Zelos and Leonel looked over to see Lloyd, with Colette close behind.

"You. Give me Colette now!" Leonel cried angrily, throwing a fist at Lloyd. Lloyd effortlessly dodged and countered with his own punch that landed Leonel's gut. He fell over with a loud _oophf_ and crashed to the floor.

"Colette's her own person. She doesn't belong to anyone. And I will protect her from anything. Be it you or an evil demon or anyone else, I will sacrifice my entire being for her sake!"

As predicted, the aura in the room became intense. Dark spirits crept out from all corners of the room and danced like spiders all around the area. Leonel glared.

Leonel stood up and each man took a fighting stance. Colette stared with anxiety and fear in her eyes. Zelos, being an expert in romance, knew this situation well: when someone you love is in danger, you must fight with all your power to protect them.

And the battle began.

* * *

><p>Sheena placed her book on the table in front of her with a heavy sigh. Ever since Zelos came and demanded to spend time with her, she had been unable to concentrate. She stared over at Raine, who was immersed in Archeology Mania Vol. 4, and thought that she was lucky to be able to concentrate on her book; she didn't have some idiot demanding ridiculous things from her.<p>

But to her suprise, Raine also sighed and dropped her book onto the table. "Of all the ridiculous, non-sensual-"

"Raine? What are you talking about?"

Raine looked up and for the first time noticed that Sheena was also at the table. "Ah, Sheena. No, don't worry. It's nothing."

"I'll tell you what's bothering me if you tell me what's bothering you," Sheena offered. Raine considered it for a moment before giving in.

"Regal, or should I say, Mr. Bryant, has informed me of yet another event that we have to attend to. As if being invited to some frivolous party wasn't enough, now we have to go to the amusement park! And, between the eight of us, we must go on every ride and visit every attraction!" Raine crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. Sheena found it a bit amusing that the no-nonsense teacher disliked amusement parks enough to through a small tantrum.

"Zelos made me agree to spend time with him after the party next week."

Raine let out another huge sigh, this time not of frustration. "Men seem to be problamatic lately, don't they."

Sheena nodded. "Yeah."

After a few moments of silence, Sheena asked "Do you feel better now?"

Raine sat up straight. "Yes. How about you, Sheena?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Raine. I can read my book now." And Raine and Sheena both picked up their books and had no trouble reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday (Before Zelos came to talk to Lloyd about his paranoia)<strong>

"Uh...Regal? I know this is kinda strange, but...Uh, c-could you help me w-with, uh, Presea?" Genis asked nervously. Regal looked down at Genis with suprise. The president of Lezoreno was a very observant man and intelligent, too. Watching Genis, it was obvious he had a crush on Presea. That part was perfectly clear to him. The fact that Genis was asking for romantic help was a little strange, too. Regal would've suspected if Genis wanted to confess, he would've gone to Raine to ask about that particular approach.

But the real suprise was that Genis was asking Regal of all people. Regal severly failed in his relationship with Presea's sister, Alicia, so why would Genis want help from him now?

"Genis, why, of all people, would you come to me for help with this matter?"

"Well, you knew Alicia, really well, right? So you probably went over to her house plenty of times, so you've met Presea before, and she said she and Alicia are really similar, so, well..."

"Indeed, I have met Presea before. But understand that that was seventeen years ago, her personality most likely changed in that time."

"Wait a minute, seventeen years ago? But Presea's only 12 years old! How is that possible!.?"

Regal chocked as he realized he just gave away Presea's secret. "Ah, um, well..."

"Please, Regal! I'm serious about her! I- I- want to make her happy. I want to do everything I can to see her smile. And...well, I want to be the only one who makes her smile!"

Regal was touched by Genis' pure devotion. As Regal looked down at him, he saw not a child with a stupid gradeschool crush, but a man with true longing and desire to be with the woman he loved. So Regal nodded and explained Presea's past and the day Sybak Research Academy took her away and used her for experiments on Expheres, taking away 17 years of her life.

When Regal finished, Genis asked him the best way to ask Presea a question.

"Don't beat around the bush. Whatever you want to ask her, do it strait. Good luck, Genis. I have faith in you."

Genis nodded and walked off to go find Presea. Just before Genis left the room, Regal muttered "Don't make the same mistakes I made."

* * *

><p>Genis found Presea quite easily in the garden, sitting alone on a bench. He took a deep breath, replayed Regal's words in his mind and stepped forward.<p>

"Presea?" he asked. Presea looked over at him and her face lightened. Not a smile, but her mood was definatly happier. "I have a question to ask you."

Presea's mood went back to the way it was before Genis arrived and stood up. "Genis, I have to tell you something."

"Don't worry. I know, Presea. Regal told me everything. About your past, your real age and your lost time. You don't have to tell me anything." Tears sprung in Presea's eyes as she raced toward Genis and crushed him in a giant hug. Genis, not knowing what else to do, put one hand on her back and the other on her head and hugged back. "Will you go to the Valentine's Day party with me?" Presea nodded, and murmured "Thank you."

They spent several long seconds like that before "Genis! Come here!" was yelled by a moment-ruining older sister. Regrettedly, they pulled apart and Genis waved to Presea as he left.

On his way to Raine, he saw Collette nervously playing with her hair and on her way to the garden.

"Hey, Colette! What's the matter?" Genis asked.

"Lloyd hasn't come down to eat for days! I hope he's okay! What if Leonel did something to him?" she replied, a bit frantic.

"Don't worry about Lloyd, I'm sure he'll be fine. There's no way Leonel could have done something to him, because Lloyd's better than Leonel in every way possible."

"You think so?" Colette asked, dropping her hair.

"Definatly." Colette smiled, thanked Genis for his reassurance and went into the garden. As he continued his way to Raine, he thought _Yeah. Everything's going to be okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Lloyd and Leonel both had nasty bruises, Lloyd on his eye and Leonel just underneath his nose. At this point, Zelos had to pay attention to every detail, as the two were moving very swiftly and dodging every attack they could. Colette had crept behind Zelos and would open her eyes for a split second only to squeeze them shut again. The battle continued like this for a while, until Leonel finally said:

"Enough! I'm getting my staff! Time to feel some REAL pain!" Leonel was about to run away when Lloyd caught him by the shirt collar and cried "You bastard! You don't really care about Colette at all!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Lloyd and Leonel turned to see Colette with tears in her eyes. She ran up and seprated them. "Leonel, I already gave you my answer. Violence is not going to change my mind!"

"I don't care! If violence isn't going to change your mind, then...then..." Leonel frantically searched his mind for some reason why she liked this guy. Then, he remembered they were childhood friends. Maybe she saw some gentle side to him or something. That gave Leonel an idea.

"Colette, you haven't had your first kiss yet, right?" Leonel asked.

"What are you-" Lloyd began, but Leonel interuppted him

"Shut up! I asked her a question! You haven't, right?"

"Well, no." Perfect. Leonel grinned evilly at Lloyd and pushed him aside fiercly. Lloyd was caught off guard, so he stumbled backwards a little, but just far enough that Leonel and Colette were out of reach.

Leonel grabbed Colette's arm, pulled her in and smashed his lips against hers. Colette's eyes widend and she began wiggling in protest, but Leonel's grip was too firm. Lloyd shook with fear and anger as he lunged toward Leonel, but Zelos was a hair faster. He kneed Leonel in the back, making him loosen his grip and fall backwards. Zelos picked up Leonel and dragged him away.

Colette fell to her knees, tears freely falling. Lloyd walked up to her and knelt down.

"I wanted my first kiss to be special," she said sadly.

"Colette, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Lloyd admitted. Colette shook her head.

"It was awful. I wanted my first kiss to be gentle and sweet, with true emotion. That..." Colette began sobbing in misery, feeling so hopeless and lost. Lloyd felt such a strong stab of pain. Colette never cried. She was always strong and never wanted people to worry about her. But now, her emotions were too strong to keep bottled up.

Lloyd leaned forward and gave Colette a small kiss on the cheek. He was gentle and passionate at the same time. Immidiatly, her tears stopped. Her feelings of misery were replaced with shock and hope.

"I know your first kiss was horrible," Lloyd whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine "But let this take it's place."

* * *

><p>The end of chapter 10! This chapter had a bit of a more serious tone to it compared to the others, but next chapter the gang goes to the amusement park! After that, it's the Valentine's day Party, three really fluffy chapters involving it and the climax, and then We're done!<p>

It took me three trys to get this chapter right. I'm still not completely satisfyed with it, but It's good for now. This chapter includes the full story behind Genis' confession and a little scene between Raine and Sheena. I hope this was worth the wait and no spoiler!

SPOILER: Amusement Park time! Next chapter is to be filled with fun and akwardness and roller coasters and funnel cakes!


End file.
